Kiss the rain
by Missing Ending
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Ah&AU. Bella tuvo un mal día en el trabajo y en casa. Encontró a su novio engañandole. Edward esta solo y le gusta estar así. ¿Que ocurre cuando ambos se conocen en el Café en el que él trabaja? Minific, solo tres captiulos. Muy dulce.
1. Part One

**Aquí les traigo una nueva traducción, espero no desilusionarlos. Esta narrado en tercera persona.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a ****cullensFTW.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Bella dio un portazo a la vez que ingresaba al Café. Algunas personas alzaron la mirada para ver quien pudo haber sido tan grosero, pero inmediatamente volvieron la vista a quien sea a quien estuvieran hablando o a lo que estuvieran haciendo. La cara de Bella claramente decía: "Déjenme sola". Y todos trataban de seguir ese consejo. Bella sabía que estaba siendo maleducada, pero en ese instante, nada le importaba. Excepto la venganza – Eso _si_ le importaba.

Bella se acercó a la caja y la cajera, una pequeña mujer con cabello negro y en puntas, le sonrió.

"Hola. ¡Bienvenida a Starbucks! ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar esta noche?" Ella preguntó entusiasmadamente y Bella olvidó momentáneamente porque se estaba sintiendo de la manera en que se sentía.

"Er, hola. Tomare el…" miró hacia el menú. "Chocolate caliente con extra crema batida y caramelo. Oh y un gran muffin con chispas de chocolate, por favor"

La cajera calculó el total y Bella pagó. Luego dejo unos cuantos dólares en la copa de las propinas.

"¡Gracias!" Le dijo la cajera.

"No hay problema." Bella respondió tranquilamente.

Bella se reclinó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire y exhaló. Finalmente pensamientos racionales empezaron a formarse en su cabeza y Bella pudo sentir las lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro. Todo lo que paso en ese día le vino – _de golpe._

--

Bella acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo y estresante día en el trabajo. Se quito sus tacones y colgó su chaqueta en el closet como todos los días. Mike incluso le había dejado su comida favorita. Espaguetis con salsa roja, albóndigas, y panecillos con la margarina untada para ella. Bella suspiró y sonrió para ella misma. . Mike siempre sabía como alegrarla incluso cuando él no sabía cuan deprimida se sentía.

Mientras Bella terminaba su comida y prendía las noticias, escuchó un sonido que se parecía mucho a un gemido desde su habitación. Bella estaba confundida. Sí, Mike estaba en casa después del trabajo. Sí, el sabía que ella estaría en casa para esa hora así que el no podría estarla engañando… ¿O sí podría?

_No, chica tonta… ¡Probablemente se esta aliviando a él mismo!_ Bella se sonrojó por su repentino pensamiento. Ella no pensaba que Mike fuera del tipo de chico que hacía eso. Su vida sexual era activa y el nunca se quejaba…

Bella se acercó silenciosamente al dormitorio y escuchó una risita suave.

"Oh, Mike." Lauren gimió.

Rápidamente Bella abrió la puerta y el shock le impidió gritar. En la cama de _Bella_ estaban Mike y Lauren en una posición muy provocativa; Bella casi se sonroja.

"¡MIKE!" Bella llamó con ira.

Mike inmediatamente levantó la vista y el arrepentimiento brilló en sus ojos. Por otro lado, Lauren estaba sonriendo con suficiencia mientras observaba como los dos 'amantes' empezaban a pelear.

"¡Confié en ti!" Bella gritó a Mike.

Mike se encogió ante el tono de Bella. No todos los días ella utilizaba ese tono con nadie.

"¡Bebé, escúchame! Podemos arreglarlo. ¡Lo prometo!" Él rogó.

"¡Lárguense! ¡Los dos! ¡Lárguense!" Bella gritó en frustración.

Ellos saltaron de la cama, tomaron sus ropas y salieron de la casa. Bella-aún furiosa-golpeó la puerta. Aulló de dolor y acuno su mano en su pecho. Eso definitivamente se iba a hinchar.

Bella sintió como dos emociones la golpeaban. Traición y odio; traición porque Mike supuestamente debería tener sexo con _Bella_ y no con _Lauren Mallory_ quien había sido enemiga de Bella, ¡desde onceavo grado! Odio hacia Lauren porque, por obvias razones, Bella odiaba a Lauren.

Con lo último de dignidad que le quedaba, Bella se repuso y se puso jeans, un suéter gris, y se calzó sus gris Converse. Tomó sus llaves y cartera y se encabezó hacia fuera. Necesitaba pensar y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

--

"¿Señorita?" Una silenciosa, aterciopelada voz llamó a Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y analizaron el cuarto. ¿Quién la había llamado? Sus ojos se encontraron con un par verdes y Bella sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta.

"¿Señorita? Aquí esta su bebida" La voz le dijo.

¿Bebida? ¿Qué bebida? ¡Oh! Ella estaba en el Café. Bella caminó hacia la caja y sujeto la copa caliente – olvidando de poner la funda en ella. La mano de Bella empezó a quemar y Bella tiró la copa al suelo.

"Rayos." Ella murmuró mientras se sonrojaba incontroladamente.

"Lo siento tanto." Bella empezó a disculparse mientras levantaba la vista hacia el hombre quien probablemente ahora pensaba que era una retardada mental.

Todos los pensamientos coherentes abandonaron su cerebro a la vez que miró la cara del hombre. El hombre era muy atractivo. El tenía ojos verdes, desordenado pelo color cobrizo con un juego de perfectos labios suaves y rosados, y para coronarlo todo una cincelada mandíbula que los modelos matarían por tener. El era hermoso y Bella se sintió increíblemente simple a comparación de él. Ella rápidamente bajo la vista al suelo para que él no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

A Edward no le importaba. Al ver a esa hermosa chica en frente suyo se quedo callado. Ella era tan hermosa sin embargo tan deshecha. Sus ojos chocolates contenían tristeza que hicieron que Edward quisiera golpear a quien sea que los puso así.

El no tenía idea de porque se sentía así sobre una chica con la cual no tenía ninguna relación. Alice, su hermana, inmediatamente lo llamó del cuarto trasero cuando él tenía su descanso para comer.

--

"_Tienes_ que hacer esta bebida para ella." Alice le había rogado.

"¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? No he tenido un descanso desde esta mañana, Alice, Y hemos estado inusitadamente ocupados." El se quejó tenazmente.

"Pero _mírala_ Edward. Necesita que alguien la alegre. Tú eres un sujeto atractivo – tal vez podrías utilizar tus encantos con ella." Alice molestó.

Edward suspiró y vio de quien estaba hablando Alice. La chica estaba recostada en la pared y él pudo ver las lágrimas que estaban corriendo libremente por su rostro. Un raro dolor dio vueltas en el estomago de Edward y sintió la urgencia de abrazarla.

"¿Qué pasó?" Edward preguntó suavemente.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Ella entro enojada pero después de un rato supongo que la depresión se apodero de ella. Un mal día supongo."

"Ciertamente mal día," Edward admitió.

"¡Bueno, adelante! ¡Ve y hazle su bebida! Voy a irme a llamar a Jasper." Alice murmuró mientras que caminaba a la parte trasera.

--

La chica murmuró otra disculpa y finalmente Edward encontró su voz.

"No, esta bien… En serio. Voy a conseguir un trapo y limpiare esto por ti." Él le informó a la chica.

Él se alejó sin decir otra palabra y tomó un trapo del cuarto trasero. Alice le sonrió.

"¿Hablaste con ella?" Ella preguntó masticando su sándwich suavemente.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Algo así."

El brevemente escuchó Alice decirse a si misma que era una genio, pero el estaba de vuelta al lado de la chica. El se inclinó y comenzó a limpiar la bebida del piso. La chica se arrodillo a su lado. Intentó tomar el trapo de él, pero él no lo iba a aceptar. El era un caballero y podía limpiarlo por ella.

"Por favor no lo hagas. Me siento terrible por esto." La chica habló con vergüenza.

"No te preocupes por ello." El le sonrió. "Pasa todo el tiempo."

La chica se rió tranquilamente. "Seguro que sí. No tienes porque ser agradable."

El se encogió de hombros. "Entonces bueno… No pasa todo el tiempo. Pero no es como si fuera a castigarte o algo así."

La chica sonrió y Edward tuvo otro impulso de acariciar su rostro con su mano. El apretó su mano en un puño y tiró el trapo del otro lado de la caja. Extendió su mano derecha hacía adelante.

"Soy Edward." El la saludó.

"Soy Bella." Ella tomó su mano con una risa.

_Bella_… A Edward le gustaba ese nombre. Le quedaba perfectamente.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos. Bella miró hacia el piso. Ella debería estar yendo a casa en ese momento. Ella necesitaba empacar las cosas de Mike para que no tuviera que soportarlo entrando a _su _departamento. Las lágrimas volvieron y Bella las secó rápidamente. No quería que Edward la viera así. Ya era suficientemente malo que su otra trabajadora ya la hubiese visto.

Las manos de Edward no lo pudieron soportar más. Tomaron la cara de Bella delicadamente. Ella alzó la vista a los ojos de Edward y el sintió como se perdía en todas las preguntas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos color chocolate.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" El murmuró suavemente.

Bella asintió una vez. Ella no podía encontrar su voz. El hombre enfrente de ella era demasiado perfecto para su propio bien. El probablemente tenía una vida maravillosa con una novia maravillosa. Bella no quería arruinarle eso. El era muy importante para ella a pesar de que solo habían pasado juntos un total de seis minutos.

"Necesitó irme." Ella murmuró finalmente.

Ella se liberó de su agarre y se alejó sin decir otra palabra. Una vez que llegó a casa ella cerró la puerta y se deslizo por la pared mientras que lagrimas de pesar se derramaban por su rostro.

--

Edward no lo podía creer. Ella se fue sin decir nada más. Sin ninguna otra palabra… Sin darle su número para que él pudiera llamarla. Sin decirle si es que estaba bien o no. Estaba empezando a sentir el rechazo fluir por sus venas. Era demasiado.

Se acercó a la puerta frontal y cambio el anuncio de 'abierto' a 'cerrado'. Ya habían cumplido sus tareas diarias por ese día. Alice salió de la parte trasera y lo miró una vez.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó como una madre preocupada.

"Nada, solo necesito dormir un poco." El mintió.

Alice lo observo por un buen rato. Ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo, pero ella haría lo mismo si Jasper se hubiera alejado de ella así. Sí, ella había visto todo el asunto. Ella era la única hermana de Edward y necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba yendo como lo planeaba. Ella estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero la chica, Bella, ya se había ido.

Finalmente ella suspiró y le dio a Edward un beso en la mejilla. Edward le regaló una mueca a su hermana pequeña luego tomó su chaqueta de la parte trasera y se dirigió hacia fuera. Se metió en su Volvo y condujo. Condujo, condujo y condujo hasta que notó que eran las 2 a.m. ¿De verdad había estado perdido en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo?

Una vez que llegó a casa subió las escaleras y se desvistió quedando solo en sus boxers. Se acurruco en su cama y dio gracias a Dios de que no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta el Lunes, dándole un fin de semana libre.

--

Bella inició la otra mañana con una nueva actitud. Iba a encontrar a Edward y explicarle la situación. Despertó con un flujo de adrenalina que no se iba. Ella tenía que conocerlo más a fondo, o por lo menos ser su amiga.

Con el nuevo par de pantalones que Rose le había comprado, una casaca verde oscuro y botas negras, Bella estaba lista. Se apresuró hacia la puerta y tomó sus llaves de la repisa.

"Espera un momento, jovencita. ¿A dónde te diriges este día? ¿Alas 7 en punto de la mañana?"

Bella gritó y sujeto su mano contra su pecho. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. Se volteó y vio a su mejor amigo-Jacob Black- parado ahí.

"Dios, Jacob. ¡Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así! Estuve a punto de tener un ataque al corazón." Ella lo molestó mientras lo atraía a uno de sus abrazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sorprender a mi mejor amiga después de que ella me llamó y me lloró sus penas?" El dijo juguetonamente.

"¿Disculpa?" Bella rió.

Él sonrió y paso una mano por sus ondas.

"¿Estas segura de que estas bien, Bells?" Él preguntó seriamente.

Bella mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros. "Voy a intentar y seguir adelante, Jacob. No era como si Mike fuera mi alma gemela o algo…"

"¿Estas segura que todo esto es sobre Mike?" Jacob la cortó.

Ella alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. "¿A que te refieres con _eso_?"

"Es solo… ¿Recuerdas como me hiciste prometer de que me quedara en el teléfono contigo aunque te quedaras dormida?"

Bella se sonrojó y asintió. No lo habían hecho desde que eran niños pero se había sentido tan mal la noche anterior.

Jacob tomo aire. "Estabas murmurando mientras dormías como usualmente lo haces. No le preste atención a nada en especial-aunque me reí de algunas cosas-pero luego empezaste a decir el nombre de un chico. ¿Edwin?"

"Edward." Bella interrumpió.

"Exactamente," Jacob asintió. "¿Quién es él?"

Bella pensó por un momento. "Un chico de la cafetería de la otra calle. El era muy… amable. Me asustó un poco."

"¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te tocó?" Jacob gruñó, sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

El pensar en que Edward saldría herido mandó una ridícula onda de terror a través de Bella.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no, Jacob! Es solo que… el fue cordial conmigo a pesar de yo era un desastre total. Usualmente nadie querría ayudar a un extraño que llora, pero aún así el lo hizo. Y me asustó y por eso me fui."

Jacob asintió, feliz con esa respuesta. "Bueno, tomare eso como una buena respuesta. Ahora, ¿A dónde te diriges de todas maneras?"

Bella rió y se avergonzó. "Iba a ir a esa cafetería, de hecho, para disculparme por haber sido tan descortés."

Y luego Jacob hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando veía que Bella hacía algo extraño. Se rió. Bella gruño y rodó los ojos.

"Cállate, idiota. Ahora me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres algo?" Ella preguntó.

"Nah. Ire contigo. Quiero conocer a ese chico. Tu sabes, asegurarme de que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿Vanessa no se enojara contigo?" Bella preguntó en broma.

Jacob rodó sus ojos dramáticamente. "Bueno, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Porque Vanessa esta totalmente celosa de ti y pensara que la estoy engañando contigo!"

"Oh, ¿ella no lo sabe?" Bella preguntó seductivamente – bromeando con él. "Que tu y yo tenemos sesiones de besos apasionados cuando ella esta trabajando en el hospital."

"Ella se enterara pronto." Jacob movió los ojos sugestivamente.

"¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame!" Bella extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y rió.

--

Edward no estaba planeando en ir al trabajo ese día. De hecho, se prometió a su mismo que no lo haría. El no quería ir allí y sentir que su corazón latía erradamente y de ahí que se detuviera de pronto cuando viera que _ella_ no se encontraba ahí. Cuando decía 'ella' se refería a Bella.

Pero Edward no pudo detenerse. Y Alice no estaba ayudando mucho con su plan de excluirse del mundo. Ella le seguía diciendo a Edward que algo 'bueno' le iba a ocurrir. Como si Alice pudiera ver el futuro. Edward tuvo que reírse ante eso.

Para lo que Edward no estaba preparado era para entrar al Café y ver a Bella ahí con otro nombre. No pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía una nueva mujer ese día. Ella estaba riendo y sonriendo con el hombre y Edward sintió celos de ese chico.

¿Quién era él para hacerla reír? ¿Quién era él para hacerla sonreír de esa forma? Edward quería que fuera él quien hiciera sonreír y reír a Bella. Él quería tratar a Bella como la hermosa mujer que ella era.

Edward intentó quitarse esos sentimientos, pero regresaron con brutalidad al ver al hombre abrazar a bella y besarle la frente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia afuera cuando escucho la voz de Bella flotar en el aire.

"¿Edward?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Este es un minific que solo contiene tres partes, en las cuales estoy trabajando. Se enfoca en los pensamientos de Edward y Bella mayormente pero también en los de Alice en algunos momentos. Dejen reviews. Me animan a traducir más rápido XD**

**Taniiah**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a ****cullensFTW.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Bella y Jacob estaban callados mientras caminaban hacia el Café. Mariposas revoloteaban en el estomago de Bella y sentía como si todo el mundo pudiera escuchar su corazón latiendo furiosamente.

Cuando se acercaron al Café Bella empezó a trotar. Ella sabía que si corría probablemente se caería de cara. El pensar en que Edward la viera con una nariz sangrante y con la cara sucia, era algo que Bella no deseaba que le pasara.

Podía escuchar los quejidos de Jacob detrás de ella pero Bella ya estaba en la puerta, abriéndola. Era una mujer nueva esa vez cuando entraba – una más feliz. Busco a su alrededor a Edward pero no lo vio.

_Chica tonta, probablemente él esta en la parte trasera ahora. Tal vez si tú dejas caer tu bebida como la última vez esa chica lo buscara para que limpie. _Bella trató de razonar con ella misma.

"Jesús, Bells, no sabía que tenías _tantas_ ganas de verlo." Jacob respiró a la vez que inhalaba, tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros. Su mente estaba ocupada en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Sabía él que ella estaría ahí?

La cajera que conoció ayer asomó su cabeza por el mostrador.

"Cariño, él estará aquí en un momento. Estaba esperando por ti." La chica tenía una sonrisa conocedora en su rostro.

La cara de Bella se puso como un tomate, murmuro las gracias y miró al suelo. Jacob – quien estuvo callado hasta entonces – explotó en risas. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar reírse con él.

"Eres como un cachorro perdido esperando a que su dueño regrese, Bella." Él rió.

Bella suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Cállate, Jake. Tu te comportas de la misma manera con Vanessa."

"Al menos yo lo admito." Jacob se defendió, se notaba claramente el humor en su voz.

"Como sea, chico enamorado." Bella gruño, para molestarlo.

Jacob rió, la atrajo a un abrazo y le beso la frente.

"Estoy feliz de verte sonreír, Bells." Jacob murmuró.

Bella le sonrió y por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien moverse. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Edward con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Qué le había pasado?

"¿Edward?" Ella llamó.

Edward no detuvo su caminar. Bella sintió como su corazón se hundía; ella rápidamente se volteo y miró a Jacob. El había visto lo suficiente que necesitaba saber.

"Síguelo, Bella." El le aseguró.

Bella asintió en su dirección y se alejó para encontrar a Edward.

"¡Edward, espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!"

Edward esperaba que Bella dejara de seguirlo. El no quería que ella lo viera de esa forma. El estaba muy angustiado y sin ningún motivo. No es que como si él _conociera_ a Bella. No era como si ellos hubiesen estado saliendo. Ella era una extraña para él, así como él lo era para ella.

"Por favor Edward. ¡Por favor espera!" Bella sollozó suavemente.

Él no podía soportarlo más. No le podía negar nada a esa mujer. Se estaba enamorando de ella y rápido. Demasiado rápido para su gusto; eso era lo que le molestaba más. ¿Por qué era que, él quería encontrar el amor en una chica que no podría corresponderle? Bella tenía un novio y eso significaba que no podía ser de Edward. No importaba cuanto el rezara y se esperanzara, nunca sería capaz de tenerla.

Así que Edward se detuvo en la esquina de la calle. Su postura era tensa. Se volteó y vio a Bella observándole. Había lagrimas en sus ojos y Edward se regañó a si mismo. En vez de hacerla sonreír la estaba haciendo llorar.

_Buen trabajo, idiota._ Él pensó amargamente.

"Hola Bella," Edward murmuró.

"¿Por qué me ignorabas?" Bella preguntó, herida por su acción.

Él miró a su alrededor y paso una mano por su desordenado cabello.

"No te estaba ignorando," él mintió.

"Si lo estabas. Te estaba llamando pero tu seguiste alejándote." Ella se defendió tercamente.

"Mira. ¿Qué quieres de todas formas? Tengo lugares en los cuales estar." Edward preguntó agriamente.

Bella retrocedió un paso. Ella no esperaba _ese_ tipo de tono de parte de Edward. Su flujo de adrenalina ya se había desaparecido y ahora ella no sabía si ella podría seguir con ello.

"Solo quería, um, darte las gracias por estar ahí para mí. Tu sabes, ayer por la noche." Bella soltó de golpe.

Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo tomate por la humillación sentida. Edward _estaba_ tratando de alejarse de ella.

"Fue un placer." Edward replicó secamente.

Bella asintió una vez. "Bueno… supongo que eso lo cubre todo. ¿Te veo por ahí?"

"No lo creo. Tú no me debes nada. Debo irme de todos modos."

Ella trató de ignorar la dolorosa puñalada a su corazón que sintió cuando Edward rechazó su propuesta. Ella asintió de nuevo y se volvió para regresar al Café.

Bella logro controlar las lágrimas mientras caminaba a la tienda. Pero una vez más Jacob le dio una buena mirada ella no pudo evitar que el llanto se apoderara de ella. Él estaba a su lado y estaba tratando de consolarla.

"Oh Jake, fue terrible. Él me odia. Él fue tan grosero." Ella lloró débilmente.

Alice no podía esperar para llegar a casa, así podría reducir a Edward en pedacitos.

--

Edward se quedó en la cama todo el día. Al principio encendió su música y subió el volumen al máximo y se quedó dormido. Luego decidió encender su TV y ver comedias sin sentido. Cualquier cosa para deshacerse de la imagen de Bella llorando.

El se odiaba a si mismo inmensamente. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan grosero con ella? El debió haber sido más cortés. El debió haber sido más amigable. El debió _haber_ sido cualquier cosa menos grosero con ella. Ella no se merecía la forma en que la trató.

Aún así fue un total cretino. Edward no entendía sus razones para herirla. La única cosa _buena_ con la que pudo salir (a pesar de que no era buena para él) era de que Bella estaría más feliz sin que él interfiriera.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y Alice entro hecha una furia al cuarto de Edward. El no se esperaba su rabiosa mirada o las oleadas de odio que despedía.

"¿Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?" El preguntó preocupado.

"Tú. Eres. Un. Desgraciado. ¿Lo entendiste?" Ella prácticamente le gritó antes de tirarle su teléfono celular a la cara.

Le dio directamente en la mandíbula. Soltó una maldición bajo su aliento por el dolor. Obviamente Alice esta irascible con Edward. Pero, ¿Por qué? No era como si ella hubiese visto la discusión entre Bella y él.

_Espera… ¿Estaba Bella muy apenada sobre ello?_

_¡Por supuesto que lo estaba imbécil! Ella tuvo que apoyarse a si misma para no romper en lágrimas._

_No. No había manera en la que le pudo haber afectado tanto. Dios, ¡solo se vieron una vez! ¡Y eso fue ayer!_

_Aún así, te comportaste como un completo bastardo._

_No me lo recuerdes._

Alice no pudo aguantar más la batalla interna de Edward.

"Ella estaba llorando, ¿lo sabes?" Alice murmuró.

Edward alzó la vista hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

"Bella estaba llorando. Una vez que vio a su mejor amigo. Si – no su _novio_, sino su _mejor amigo_ – ella se deshizo en lágrimas."

"¿El era su mejor amigo?" Edward murmuró incoherentemente.

Entonces… ¿Por qué la abrazó de esa manera? ¿Por qué le besó la frente?

"Ellos han sido así de cercanos desde que estaban en pañales. Ellos siempre tuvieron una relación de hermanos. Si te hace sentir mejor – lo cual espero que no – el tiene una novia." Su hermana le soltó rápidamente.

"No." Edward se defendió débilmente. "Ellos no pueden ser solo amigos."

"Edward," Alice habló con determinación. Se puso de rodillas frente a él mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

"Ella y su novio rompieron ayer en la noche. Ella lo atrapó engañándola; por eso fue que vino a la tienda. Ella necesitaba un poco de aire y algo para limpiar su cabeza."

Edward no quería que eso fuera cierto, porque la culpa que ya estaba ahí se incrementaría diez vece más. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué tuvo que sacar conclusiones precipitadas?

_¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas celoso._

"Tengo que verla." Edward finalmente replicó a Alice. El alzó la mirada para verla. "Necesito disculparme. Necesito arreglar las cosas."

Alice se mordió el labio. "Lo siento Edward. Bella estaba apresurada por salir de ahí. Antes de que se fueran oí que Jacob le decía que iban a regresar a la Reserva por el resto del fin de semana. Supongo que sus padres viven ahí o algo así."

"¿Averiguaste donde viven?" Edward preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, Edward."

"Esta bien. No necesitas disculparte por nada. Soy yo el que necesita hacerlo."

Alice dudó por un minuto y luego salió de un cuarto sin decir otra palabra. Ella dejó a Edward solo con sus pensamientos.

--

Bella empacó sus cosas en una mochila pequeña. Ella no planeaba quedarse por mucho tiempo. Solo lo suficiente para alejar sus pensamientos de _él_ y buscarle un nuevo sentido a su vida.

Jacob tocó la puerta de su cuarto. "¿Lista Bells? Llamé a Nessie y ella esta en camino."

"Aun no puedo creer que hallas apodado a tu novia como el monstruo del Lago Ness. Tan solo, no lo entiendo." Ella murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos.

Jacob se encogió. "A ella no le importa."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y cerró su mochila. Se volteó y miro a Jacob. Sujetó su bolso.

"Estoy lista. ¡Vamos a ver a Charlie!" Ella animó sin ningún entusiasmo.

Jacob rió y tomo el bolso de Bella. Vanessa estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Bella observó como el rostro de Jacob se iluminaba. Se acercó a Vanessa y le beso en los labios. Bella sintió que estaba arruinando un momento perfecto así que volteo su cabeza.

Ella no podía comprender porque no era capaz de encontrar el amor que Jacob y Vanessa se tenían. Ella siempre fue la que estaba de más entre todas las parejas y cuando encontró a Mike estaba entusiasmada. Tal vez no porque estaba saliendo con _Mike_ pero porque finalmente tenía a alguien.

_Si, porque eso terminó tan bien, cariño._ Bella pensó amargamente para ella misma. Empezó a subirse al carro.

"¡Bella, ahí estas!"

Ella inmediatamente se congeló en su lugar. ¿Era ese…? No, no podía serlo. Edward le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella, ni siquiera una amistad.

Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, se dio la vuelta.

Ahí estaba Edward, parado en toda su gloria. Bella sintió como su respiración se agilizaba y el latido de su corazón aumentaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

Jacob y Vanessa alzaron la mirada. Vanessa miró a Jacob.

"¿Quién es ese?" Ella susurró.

Los ojos de Jacob se achicaron y su mandíbula se tensó. "Ese es el chico del que te estaba hablando. Él es el que se comporto como un total pendejo con Bella."

Vanessa le asintió y ambos volvieron la mirada hacia Bella y Edward.

Bella avanzó un paso hacia Edward. Ella trató de evitar que sus manos temblaran.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ella dijo y estaba agradecida de que su voz destilase el veneno que ella deseaba.

"Estuve tratando de encontrarte todo el día. Quería disculparme." Edward dijo calmadamente.

"¿Disculparte por que?" Bella preguntó tontamente. Ella se rehusaba a dejar que su corazón albergara esperanzas.

"Quería disculparme por ser tan desconsiderado contigo. No tenía derecho de tratarte en la forma en que te trate." Edward dio un dudoso paso hacia Bella, queriendo ver su reacción.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás. "Lo entiendo Edward. Ahora te puedes ir. No te volveré a molestar." Ella le dijo amargamente.

Su corazón, por otro lado, el _traidor_, esta esperanzado. Le decía que fuera y le sonriera. Que estuviera feliz de que el se estuviera comportando como un perfecto caballero con ella.

_Oh, ¡Cállate! Estoy harta de ser la chica buena que todo el mundo quiere que sea. El me lastimó. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar el dolor que estoy sintiendo?_

"Bella, por favor, escúchame Nunca quise decir esas cosas. Creí que sería más fácil para nosotros."

Bella miró a Edward sin comprender. "¿Fácil en que forma?"

"Que sería más fácil para nosotros no ser amigos." Él explicó suavemente.

Bella sintió como un flujo de aire escapaba de sus pulmones. "¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos, Edward? ¿Qué hay de malo en _eso_? Te he conocido por un aproximado de veinticuatro horas, ¿y ya me estas juzgando?"

Edward cerró sus ojos y tomo aire. El pudo ver que tanto le habían afectado sus anteriores palabras.

"No es eso, Bella. Es solo que… No sé como explicarlo. No sería un buen amigo para ti, Bella."

Bella rió sin humor. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación real todavía?"

'_Porque estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti y se me rompería el corazón si tú no te sintieras de la misma manera'._ Edward quiso gritar tan fuerte como pudiera.

"Solo lo sé, Bella." El replicó lamentablemente.

"Entonces, de acuerdo," Bella susurró. "Solo vete, Edward. Acepto tus disculpas. Ahora si no te importa tengo que irme a visitar a algunos _amigos_ en mi hogar."

"Adiós, Bella." El susurró de vuelta.

"Adiós, Edward" Ella susurró.

Edward dio la vuelta y camino lejos… Lejos de su vida.

El labio inferior de Bella tembló ligeramente y se volteo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, observó que Vanessa y Jacob la estaban viendo preocupados.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Hay que irnos chicos. Hay que hacer un largo recorrido para llegar a Forks."

"¿Estas _segura_ de que estas bien, Bells?" Vanessa preguntó suavemente.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Tan bien como siempre."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A mí se me partió el corazón con este capitulo. Pobre Edward. Aunque también fue un tonto por la manera en que trató a Bella en este capitulo. ¡Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews! ¡You Rock! Me hacen feliz. Dense una vuelta por mi otra traducción "A Night Without Stars". Esa es realmente triste. Dejen reviews, son como mi sueldo XD. **

**Taniiah**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a ****cullensFTW.**

**Publicidad:**** Visiten mi otra traducción: "A Night Without Stars". Es muy triste, recomiendo comprarse una caja de Kleenex antes de leerlo, también mi fic "I'm Okay", el cual es uno de mis fics del cual estoy más satisfecha. "INH" y "Las Cartas" están temporalmente pausadas, por falta de inspiración. Me molesta que estén así pero no puedo hacer nada.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Dos meses después:_

Bella acabó de desempacar el resto de sus cosas. Tomo una bocanada de aire y la exhaló lentamente. Ella había terminado de mudarse a su nuevo apartamento. Era hermoso, pequeño, simplemente perfecto para ella. La semana posterior al viaje, decidió empacar las cosas de Mike, dejarlo en la casa de Lauren y vender su apartamento.

--

Bella se estacionó en la acera frente a la casa de Lauren y tomo aire. Vanessa estaba con ella para proporcionarle apoyo moral. Bella sabía que no sería capaz de hacer eso sin alguien a su lado.

"¿Estas lista, querida?" Vanessa preguntó confortablemente.

Ella asintió. "Acabemos con esto."

Ellas salieron del auto y sacaron las cajas de la maletera de su auto. Solo había un par y Bella estaba agradecida de que a Mike no le gustara mantener muchas cosas.

Bella sabía que Mike no vivía con Lauren. Ellos ni siquiera estaban juntos pero eso no detuvo a Bella de hacer eso. Ella quería ver la cara de Lauren cuando abriera la puerta.

Las chicas llegaron a la puerta principal y Vanessa la tocó. Hubo unas cuantas voces pero Bella oyó la nasal voz de Lauren diciendo que ya atendía. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

Bella sabía que quería hacer eso. La cara de Lauren no tenia precio. El shock estaba prácticamente escrito en su frente.

"¿B-Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Lauren preguntó agitada.

"Oh nada, solo decidí venir y dejar las cosas de Mike. Él me dijo que se estaba quedando aquí ahora y sentí la necesidad de traerlas. ¿Qué son sus cosas para mí de todos modos? No las necesito." Bella mintió con facilidad. Se recordó a si misma agradecer a Jacob por los tips para mentir.

Lauren maldijo bajo su aliento. "¡El no vive aquí, Bella!"

"Huh." Bella pretendió considerarlo por un momento. "Eso apesta. Bueno, tan solo tienes que llamarlo para avisarle que sus cosas están aquí. ¡Gracias!"

Ella y Vanessa dejaron las cosas en el suelo, dejando una pasmada Lauren detrás. Una vez que llegaron al auto rompieron en risas.

"¡Oh, su rostro no tenía precio!" Vanessa expresó.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Eso fue tan divertido!" Bella rió altamente.

--

"Bueno Bells, parece que todo esta bien y ordenado por aquí." Jacob exclamó después de poner un escritorio contra la pared.

"Se ve tan adorable. Definitivamente va contigo, Bella." Vanessa añadió.

Bella sonrió y asintió en conformidad. "Muchas gracias chicos."

Jacob y Vanessa la ayudaron en muchas cosas también. Bella tenía a Jacob para hablar, cuando necesitaba respuestas francas. Tenía a Vanessa, cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar. Ellos fueron pacientes con ella y le dolía pensar como se las hubiese tenido que arreglar sin ellos.

"¡Aw, vamos, no llores!" Jacob rió mientras envolvía a Bella en un abrazo.

Bella no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar. Ella estaba tan agradecida con todos. Fueron tan maravillosos con ella.

"Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo. Vayan a casa y relájense." Bella soltó.

"No mientras estés en este estado." Vanessa replicó tomando el lugar de Jacob y abrazando a Bella.

"En serio chicos. Estaré bien. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar, de todos modos." Bella dijo suavemente.

Jacob hizo que Vanessa soltara a Bella y la atrajo a su lado. Se despidieron de Bella y se fueron por esa noche. Ellos aseguraron a Bella que estarían en su casa la siguiente mañana.

Bella rió y los despidió. Ella cerró con pestillo la puerta y miro alrededor en su apartamento. Vanessa tenía razón, era perfecto para Bella. No era muy lujoso o algo así y así era como le gustaba a Bella. Ella sabía que iba a pasar la mayoría de su tiempo ahí de todas maneras y el hecho de que le gustara la hacía más feliz.

Ella tenía una cosa por hacer ahora. Y era ir a esa Cafetería. Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Bella había razonado con ella misma de que era porque tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no tenía el tiempo suficiente. Pero si era sincera con ella misma – sería porque si fuera allí tendría que dejarlo ir. Dejar ir a este brillante, misterioso y desconocido chico que había lastimado demasiado su corazón.

_You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name  
And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before your too far gone  
Before nothing can be done_

_(__Aprenderás a odiarme_

_Pero a__ún me llamaras nene_

_Oh amor_

_Así que llámame por mi nombre_

_Y salva tu alma_

_Antes de que vayas más adelante_

_Antes de que ya no se pueda hacer nada)_

Bella saltó al sonido de su teléfono timbrando. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el número. Desconocido decía. Bella se encogió de hombros y decidió contestar. Probablemente era Mike quien llamaba. Ella sonrió al recordar el día en que finalmente borró su número de su agenda.

_Fuera de tu vista, fuera de tu mente,_ ella pensó para si misma.

"¿Hola?" Ella preguntó.

Nadie le contestó. El único sonido era una familiar aunque irreconocible respiración.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Bella de nuevo.

_Clic._

Bella observó el teléfono. La persona le había colgado. Bella miró el teléfono un rato más y lo puso de nuevo en su bolsillo. No había necesidad de alterarse. Probablemente era un número equivocado.

Edward se gruñó a si mismo. Le tomó un tiempo, pero Edward finalmente logró encontrar a una amiga de Bella que tenía su número. Para su sorpresa era la novia de su mejor amigo, Rosalie, quien lo tenía. Aparentemente habían ido juntas a la universidad, y coincidían en un par de clases.

"_Te lo juro, Edward, si cagas esto con ella…Te perseguiré y te mataré. Ella es una dulce chica que acaba de tener una mala separación". _Rosalie lo había amenazado varias veces con eso.

Y ahora Edward se encontraba sentado ahí con su teléfono aún en la mano. Le tomó dos días empezar a marcar el número de Bella, pero por supuesto, se acobardó y cerró el teléfono. Le tomo una semana y media poder llamarla. Y cuando lo hizo – colgó.

Edward sabía que el sonido de su voz era lo que le hizo colgar. El sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos. Él se hubiese disculpado repetidamente por ser un imbécil y luego hubiese procedido a decirle de que estaba enamorado de ella aunque solo se hubieran hablado dos veces. Edward no quería pensar en el rechazo que vendría después de eso.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Emmett metió su cabeza adentro.

"Oye chico – acabó de ordenar unas pizzas. Como ellos dijeron que se tardarían dos horas si la traían aquí les dije que iría y las recogería. Pero ahora Rosalie quiere que la lleve de vuelta a su casa porque se olvidó el regalo de Alice. ¿Crees que puedas ir a recoger el pedido? Ellos dijeron que estaría lista n media hora."

Edward asintió. "Si, ¿qué ordenaste?"

Emmett le dio a Edward la orden, dirección y número en caso de que la pizzería llamara. Le agradeció a Edward y luego se fue con Rosalie para conseguir su regalo.

Edward se empujó fuera de la cama. Necesitaba un baño y un cambio de ropas si es que quería lucir presentable en el ojo publico.

Después de su baño tomó las llaves de su Volvo y se dirigió a la Pizzería. A la mitad del camino, Edward cambió de rumbo y manejó hacia la Cafetería. Algo le decía que fuera allí pero no lo entendía. El decidió seguir su instinto.

_Tal vez, finalmente estés perdiendo el juicio._

_Sí, pero no creo que conducir a un lugar conocido sea algo sicótico._

_Uno nunca sabe. _

Edward se estacionó en el aparcamiento. Inclinó su cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento y tomó una bocanada de aire. Volteó su cabeza y la emoción que sentía cuando Bella estaba cerca se disparó en su cuerpo. Lo sintió desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Bella estaba parada frente a la Cafetería viendo hacia ella. Edward observó como esta respiraba pesadamente. El vio como cuadraba sus hombros y abría la puerta. Finalmente el cuerpo de Edward reaccionó; abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó en voz alta.

Bella sintió como los hombros se le tensaban. Ella no estaba enojada de que él estuviera aquí. De hecho – ella estaba extremadamente feliz sobre ello. Su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte que nunca y por un momento tuvo miedo de tener un ataque al corazón.

_Oh Dios, él esta aquí. Él esta aquí._ Ella repetía una y otra vez. Ella se volteo y miro al frente.

Allí estaba. Edward. El hombre con él que había soñado el último par de meses. Él hombre al cual su corazón pertenecía sin ningún permiso.

"Te extrañe." Edward dijo en admiración.

Bella no pudo formar una oración coherente, en respuesta a aquel testimonio.

Edward se acercó más a Bella. Estaban cara a cara ahora y el pudo sentir la suave respiración de ella en su pecho. Quitó un mechón rebelde de su rostro.

"No pude dejar de pensar en ti. Incluso cuando _estaba_ dormido, todo lo que soñaba era sobre ti."

"No, Edward…tan solo no lo hagas." Bella susurró en una voz apenada.

Bella tragó pesado. La mano de Edward se elevo y acarició su mejilla.

Edward se relajó ante su suave piel. Estaba muy lejos como para importarle. Estaba listo para decirle. Para decirle como se sentía. A él no le importaba que fuera a sonar como un escalofriante pervertido que acechaba chicas. El quería – no _necesitaba_ que Bella oyera lo que pensaba.

"Tengo algo que decir." Edward aclaró su garganta. "Y tú probablemente vas a pensar de que soy un loco lunático pero no me importa. Tú eres todo lo que pienso en estos días. Tú eres la única cosa…la única persona, que necesito. Tú eres mi mundo entero ahora, Bella. No importa si no te sientes igual. No importa si no tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos hacía mí, pero por favor, Bella, _por favor_ tan solo perdóname. Perdóname por ser un idiota contigo. Tú nunca te lo mereciste. Tú no mereces ningún tipo de dolor. Físico o emocional… Eres demasiado valiosa – demasiado perfecta."

Las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por la cara de Bella en ese momento. Su corazón creía cada palabra que Edward le había dicho mientras que su cabeza le decía que se fuera. Le decía que le dijera adiós a Edward y que se alejara de él. Pero Bella no se quería ir a pesar de que tampoco quería creer.

"Estas mintiendo, Edward." Bella lo acusó.

"No estoy mintiendo. Nunca te mentiría." Edward murmuró.

"¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero? ¿Por qué me alejaste?" Bella dijo. "¡Tú no puedes decir lo que dijiste hace dos segundos y pensar que voy a olvidar lo grosero que fuiste ese día, después de que fuiste tan amable conmigo!"

Edward tomó las manos de Bella y las entrelazó con las suyas.

"No quería lastimarte, Bella. La única razón por la que te aleje fue porque no quería que vieras a mi verdadero yo."

"¿Y quien es el verdadero?" Bella susurró.

"Soy un desastre, Bella. Toda mi vida es un completo desorden. Tengo problemas de los que tú no necesitas ser parte."

"No estas respondiendo mi pregunta. ¿Quién es el verdadero _Edward_? ¿Él que me esta tratando de entregar su corazón? ¿O él que me alejó?" Ella presionó.

"Él que esta tratando de darte su corazón. Así que por favor, por mi cordura, tómalo. No me importa si lo rompes, solo tómalo, Bella." Edward susurró con voz rota.

Bella se sintió horrible por hacer pasar a Edward ese dolor. Ella necesitaba asegurarse que él no le haría daño. Ella no podría soportar el dolor en su corazón por parte de él nunca más.

"Solo te he visto dos – bueno, con esta, tres veces." Bella replicó alzando la barbilla de Edward para poder verlo a los ojos.

La esperanza se coló en el corazón de Edward. Pudo notar el pequeño tinte de sarcasmo que cubría las palabras de Bella.

Su sonrisa torcida se extendió por su cara. "Nos podríamos juntar más si tu quieres. No estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo – _todavía._ Solo quiero conocerte más."

Bella rió suavemente. "Creo que quieres más que eso."

"Solo si me dieras esa oportunidad."

Ella miró sus manos entrelazadas. Era gracioso como las manos de Edward eran tan grandes a comparación de las de ella, pero como encajaban perfectamente juntas. Alzo la vista hacia Edward. Ella vio cuanto le estaba afectando esto. La esperanza y el rechazo se podían ver sin dificultad en sus ojos. Ella quería borrar el rechazo de ellos. ¿Cómo podría rechazar a un hombre como Edward?

"Estaría encantada de darte esa oportunidad, Edward." Bella susurró tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

Edward no se pudo contener. Se inclinó y alzo el rostro de Bella. Sus labios se tocaron y el fuego se rompió entre ellos. La indescriptible pasión se había liberado a si misma. Edward levantó a Bella y ella envolvió la cintura de Edward con sus piernas.

Ambos necesitaban respirar pero al mismo tiempo a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Se habían anhelado demasiado y ese sentimiento solo trajo más y más pasión. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo dos personas, que apenas se conocían, tenían sentimientos tan fuertes uno por el otro?

_¿El verdadero amor ocurre a primera vista, tal vez?_

Ese pensamiento les parecía muy tonto a ambos por lo que decidieron ignorarlo. Aún así, si eran honestos, ellos sabían que eso era verdad.

Finalmente la necesidad de respirar sobrepaso a la lujuria y se alejaron un poco. Edward tomó suficiente aliento y luego sus labios volvieron a Bella. No a sus labios, sino a su cuello. Besó de arriba abajo su cuello y succionó un poco en su suave piel. Sintió un instinto posesivo y tuvo la necesidad de marcarla.

Bella suspiró contenta e inclinó su cabeza hacia la de Edward. Ella sabía que eso estaba mal pero no le importaba. Ella sabía que su relación le iba a parecer extraña e incomoda para otras personas pero perfecta en los ojos de ambos. Y era lo único que les importaba a ellos.

.:Fin:.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**¡Al fin terminé! Este fue mi capitulo preferido sin duda alguna. ¿Alguien adivino que canción era el ringtone de Bella? Yo sí, al vuelo. ¡Sí! Never Think de mi estimadísimo Robert Pattinson.**** No sé porque, pero algunas de sus canciones me dan ganas de llorar, será tal vez que su voz tiene un deje, un tanto, nostálgico. ¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron y que dejaron reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz. Recomiendo que visiten las otras historias de la autora, son muy buenas. El link de la historia original esta en mi perfil, había olvidado ponerlo, pero una amiga me hizo recordarlo. Soy demasiado despistada a veces. Creo que voy a dejar las traducciones por un tiempo, me distraen de mis otras historias. A todos los que me dejaron reviews me encantaría regalarles un Cullen o a algún miembro de la manada, según su elección. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Taniiah**


End file.
